


100 Themes Challenge: Shink Style

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: All kinds of one-shots based on one list and two guys. (Shink)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for a long collection of stories, in case you didn't notice the chapter count or title. This is the first in many!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

1\. Introduction

* * *

Sheik waited in the silent temple for the hero to appear. He had been doing the same thing for a month now. Each day the young man would travel to the sacred place and every time he was disappointed.

Zelda had said today was the day for sure, but Sheik was doubtful. If yesterday or the day before hadn't been when the hero was to wake, why would this time be any different.

The Sheikah rose to leave. Just as Sheik made his way to the pedestal a light shown down, seemingly from nowhere. His body sprang into action, moving away from the light, to watch from the shadows where he belongs.

A figure landed lightly in the place Sheik had just been. Broad shoulders and strong back facing Sheik. He was in awe of the confidence way this man held himself. How his golden blond hair shined in the sunlight, even from under that silly hat. Defined muscles showing through white tights and under a green tunic.

The outfit would have been ridiculous on anyone else, but the great Hero of Time looked nothing less of a god.

Slowly, the hero turned from the fairy floating above his head. He clenched and relaxed his hands, probably getting used to the size of his new body. As the man made his way down the stairs Sheik stepped into the light, once again standing by the pedestal.

He hadn't expected the hero to turn, simultaneously pulling the Master Sword from its sheath, and swung at him.

Thankfully, Sheik's instincts kicked in. He jumped back as the blade cut through the air at the same place his neck was mere moments before. With the grace of a cat, the Sheikah landed far enough away that the hero could not attack him.

So much for a friendly introduction.

* * *

1\. Birth

Sheik could do most of anything, but when Malon showed Link and Sheik a cow giving birth, the trained assassin fainted.


	2. Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back, friend!  
> I just want to make something clear before you hop in. There is an extra on this chapter. It's something I do to get out more ideas and post ideas to this collection that were given to me by its readers. If you don't understand, don't question it. Just enjoy the extra.  
> Enjoy!

10\. Opportunities

* * *

There had been several opportunities to tell Sheik of his love.

When he refused to go back and relive his seven lost years.

When he fell from one of the rebuild platforms and broken his arm.

When Sheik jumped from the Gerudo Valley bridge and Link's heart broke.

When Zelda had a party held for Sheik to find him a girlfriend.

When a storm raged and Link found a terrified boy in an armoire.

But none came to mind as Link got down on one knee.

This was the perfect opportunity.

* * *

10\. Without

When Sheik burst through the wreckage desperately crushing his mouth to a breathless Link, both praying to the heavens that they wouldn't have to spend a future without the other, many tears were shed.

* * *

 

Extra:

* * *

Impa had never seen two people so in love.

Or so completely oblivious to that love.

Her nephew had eyes to see the truth, but he ignored all the signs Hero was sending him. Hero was just a lost cause. Perhaps they needed a little help. But who was she, a hardened Sheikah bodyguard with no love experience, to get involved.

"Impa, what plays at your mind?" Of course the princess would notice if something was wrong with the woman that raised her.

"My nephew and the young hero are fools." Impa turned to the window once more, watching. Hero handed her nephew a flower from the garden and both blushed, yet neither seemed to realize their affections were returned.

"It is painful to not speed up their young romance, but it is innocent and pure. I'm sure they will figure it out." The princess got up and walked from the room, words reaching the Sheikah's ears in a whispered tone as Impa turned to follow. "Though, when push comes to shove..."

In the end, all it took was a simple slip of her foot.

Her nephew was tripped, went to fall, and was caught by the Hylian boy. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Impa tugged down the young Sheikah's cowl and stated, "This is the part where you kiss your rescuer, dear nephew."

It was slow coming, but the two shared a sweet kiss, blushing all the while.

Impa chuckled as she walked away, having done her part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the extra! There are quite a few more where that came from. Remember, this is for certain a 100 chapter fic. So, make sure to keep it somewhere you can find it again so you can continue to come back to it! 
> 
> Til we meet again,  
> ~Annoying :)


	3. Nature's Fury

43\. Nature's Fury

* * *

As I stood looking at my finished room, I cursed.

It was nice, I would give it that. Dark wood floors littered with various rugs in all shapes and sizes; grey stone walls covered in vibrant tapestries; dressers and tables that matched the wood floor set here and there; a low bed covered in a navy blue blanket over black sheets and pillows with a small white plush headboard that could fit six or seven of me.

It was all perfect really, except a wall of glass. That princess would pay.

I had told Zelda I wished not for windows. It didn't matter to me if my new room never saw the sun. Candles had always worked in the past. But I guess they were not good enough now.

* * *

"Zelda!" I stormed into the unfinished ballroom, workers turning my way only to avert their eyes when they saw me.

"Yes, Sheiky." Her voice rang from a high level and I rushed up the wooden platform it came from. I spotted the princess directing men to and fro.

"You had no right." My words coming out as a low hiss.

"No right to what?" She was playing innocent, damn her.

"You put windows in my room when I asked you not to." My foot tapped impatiently.

"I saw no reason not to." Had Zelda forgot my fear.

"Zelda." Her head snapped around to look at me, focusing on hearing me whisper. "Your soul was in my body, Zel. You may not have been in control, but you saw all I did and knew of my every emotion. I asked for there to be no windows for a reason. Surely you remember." Her eyes widened. Zelda must have forgotten the reason for my strange request.

"Oh, Goddess. I am so sorry. Would you like me to take the windows out?" I sighed.

"As much as I wish to change it, Hyrule is low on supplies. I will deal with the problem, should it arise."

"If it helps, Link's room is right next to yours, for when he gets back, and my own is just down the hall. You are welcome to rush to either should your anxiety get the better of you." I hugged her.

"Thank you."

* * *

My knees were drawn up to my chest. I could see the clouds approaching. Dark and foreboding. Ominous and scary. A distraction would calm me.

Soon every dagger, dirk, and needle I owned were lain before me beside my chain whip, waiting to be polished. A rag was dipped in oil and I started.

First came the six dirks, two for each boot and two spares. The thunder sounded lightly and my breath caught.

Next would be the needles. Twelve in all, six went in the wrappings of my arms, three for the left and three for the right. Two went on my right hip, while the other four were extra. Lightning filled the sky, more thunder cracking as a terrified cry tore from my throat.

I moved onto the daggers, the total of these being three. One went along side the needles on my hip, the other two placed on my left hip. Rain poured from the sky. It mixed with the thunder's roar and heightened the lightning's flashes. I willed myself to ignore it, but my breathing was fast and the panic attack was settling in.

Last would be the whip. It rolled up and joined my harp under the back of my Sheikah tabard. I carefully polished each link, ignoring the storm raging outside as best as I could. Once I had the chain part done, I moved on to clean the blade. Exceptionally loud thunder, that felt like it shook the room, brought me to tears. I freaked and the sharp whip cut my hand.

I hissed in pain and scooted from the array of weapons. I made my way to the massive armoire and climbed inside. It shielded me from looking out the window and lessened the thunder. It didn't help the shaking I felt to my very core.

A knock sounded from my door, but I refused to check it.

"Sheik? Are you in there?" Link. He was back. I won't let him see me like this though.

Afraid.

I whimpered as another round of thunder drove me further into the wardrobe. I must have missed Link coming in completely, because once the storm settled I heard him moving about. Staying still and quiet was difficult with my labored breathing.

I recoiled as the doors opened and Link was looking at me.

"What are you doing in there?" Any other time I would have laughed at his confused expression.

Now that the armoire was open I could see the lightning brightening the sky. I yelped and latched onto Link, but shoved him away to slam the doors shut before the thunder filled my ears again.

Once again the wardrobe was opened, but instead of taking me out, Link came in.

"Wah- what are you do- doing?" I was swiftly pulled into a strong chest, muscled arms wrapping around my shaking form.

"Shh. You need not be afraid. I will be here." He ran his fingers through my shoulder length hair, soothing me. Until the storm unleashed its loudest sounds yet. My body seized up and I grasp Link's tunic so much I thought it would break. My bloody hand staining it.

When I thought he would push me away or leave, he didn't. Instead I was pulled closer, his breath hitting my face. It warmed me and dared me to steal his warmth. I leaned up slightly and...

Another crash. Another frightened whimper. Another soothing embrace.

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

* * *

43\. Calm

A sense of calm enveloped him as the guide's whole world, his hero, became lifeless.


	4. Vengence

17\. Vengeance

* * *

Sheik flopped down on the ground. Red blood painting the black stone and brown dirt. He had been cut clean through right before Link's eyes. Having jumped from the shadows, taking a blow that would have been Link's death.

But no.

It had to be Sheik's. Never the hero. The guide willing to sacrifice himself for all of Hyrule. And who was Link to stop him. The Sheikah had a twisted sense of duty. Not anymore. The blood flowing between his lips told of that. He was to far gone. Body broken beyond repair. Not even a fairy could save him now.

Link didn't even get to come to terms with the fact that Sheik had lied. He was never Zelda. But the hero couldn't ever hate his guide. The princess probably ordered him to do it. She was the problem. Sheik would be alive if Zelda had never got involved in things out of her control.

He could hear Zelda screaming for him to move. She had no right. If Link wished to die here, he would. Zelda was yelling at him. Telling Link that Sheik wasn't important and to get on with the fight. His rage took control.

The Hero of Time was out for blood. Vengeance. Ganon would pay. Then Hyrule. How dare they disgrace such a graceful creature. Scorn him, when all he did was for them. Why would Link save such a worthless country? Because Sheik gave his life for it.

Link would save them today, but tomorrow was a new day. Never would they have their beloved hero.

* * *

17\. Acceptance

He had to move on, go about life, and find acceptance in the fact that he was gone.

* * *

Bonus:

"Goddesses! Hero!" Sheik swings the heavy metal door open. It creaks on its hinges and he knows that every monster in the temple has heard it, each one beginning to head this way.

Link is a mess. Hands tied to the giant 'X' made of wood, Wrist rubbed raw, blood running from them down to puddle in the floor. Clothes in tatters. Chest sliced open and skin peeled back to reveal muscle. Link's head is down, hopefully because he is unconscious. The pain from the injuries would be excruciating.

As Sheik cuts the ties and Link falls into his arms like a rag-doll, the stoic Sheikah sees something that makes his blood boil.

Whip marks.

Huge, deep lines crisscross the hero's back. No monster that he knew of was smart enough to use a whip. Unless Link was unlucky enough to run across an angry poe. Each had a weapon of choice, mostly lanterns, but the taller, thinner ones that roam the halls of the Shadow Temple, sworn to protect the secrets of the Sheikah, had a variety.

They wouldn't attack a Sheikah or someone travelling with one, though Link never saw Sheik as he stayed in the shadows, only watching out for him. But Sheik had left the room Link was in for a moment and when he got back Link was gone. Sheik had been frantic to find him. Searching everywhere, until he heard screaming.

Never had the Sheikah ran as fast as he had then.

Link groaned and Sheik snapped out of his thoughts. He needed to get the hero somewhere that he could care for him. He swept Link up into his arms and pulled a deku nut from the pouch on his leg. Focusing on the image of clear waters and a familiar tree, Sheik threw the nut down.

Navi, whom had been hiding in Link's hat that Sheik had no idea how it stayed on the hero's head, flew out. "I tried to warn him. It came out of no where. I'm so sorry."

"He will be fine, Fairy." Navi didn't comment on Sheik's way of addressing her. She knew he was set in his ways.

The Sheikah laid Link down in the soft, slightly overgrown grass under the dead tree. A moan of discomfort and pain leaving him.

"Fairy, can you fill one of Hero's bottles with water." Sheik rummaged in Link's pack and produced a bottle. Navi simply took it and headed for the lake.

Sheik ripped what was left of Link's shirts from his body. The white undershirt stained red and the green tunic colored black. Bottles full of blue potion, gotten from the Old Hag because she was the only person Sheik could trust to keep quiet, placed to the side for later use.

"I got the water, Sheik." Navi set the water down and Sheik quickly handed her another.

"I'll need more if I am to clean all his wounds." The fairy did as she was told.

Sheik started with wetting a rag and wiping the blood from Link's chest. He poured water straight into one of the cuts, causing Link to hiss. Sheik soothed Link by humming Zelda's Lullaby and cleaned the first wound. Navi refilled bottle after bottle while Sheik worked. Soon every cut on his front was clear of debris. Blue potion was applied to the wounds and they sealed up nicely. Pink curves left behind.

Next, Sheik worked on the hero's wrist. Frayed pieces of the rope were glistening with blood as Sheik, pulled them out. Water run over the wounds and potion after that. Thick scars covered both wrist, but there was nothing Sheik could do.

Link's body was sat up and pulled close to Sheik. His head resting on Sheik's shoulder as he cleaned the hero's back and applied potion. Sheik felt better about the situation now. Willing to move Link into a bedroll. He got the magic one from his wrappings. It rolled up small to save space. The hero snuggled into the warmth given to him. Sheik allowed a soft smile to grace his face.

Link would need a bath to get rid of whatever grunge covered him that Sheik hadn't cleaned off. But he could do that when he woke.

The warrior left a note, a bag of food, and his last potion. He would watch Link from the roof of the scientist's house.

* * *

Link woke feeling, surprisingly, better. He was warm and somewhat clean. The experience with that weird poe the furthest thing from his mind as he spotted a piece of paper next to a bag and bottle.

_Hero,_

_I have tended to your wounds and provided you with what you need to regain your health._

_Sheik_

It was short and so very _Sheik._ Link laughed, knowing his guide would see it. He always followed Link, he had caught glimpses of the Sheikah, but never acted as if he did.

Link downed the potion and dug in the bag. An apple, a small loaf of bread, and some honey. Sheik had packed Link's favorite thing into his pack in case he had the chance to give it to him. It brought a smile to the Hylian's face to think that Sheik remembered Link complaining about the price on honey.

He finished off the food and burrowed down in the bedroll. It smelled like Sheik. Exotic spices and bitter tea. A scent that he couldn't get enough of.

"Thanks, Sheik." Link knew that no matter where Sheik was watching him from, he would hear the whispered words.

Little did he know that in the distance a 'You're welcome, Link.' could barely be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Til next time,  
> ~Annoying :)


End file.
